


Christmas Eve

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Christmas likely to be chaotic, the boys decide to make Christmas Eve a quiet one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 14 of the advent challenge and the prompt "quiet moment".
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Severus rubbed his neck, sore from leaning over cauldrons all day. He was close to a breakthrough with a potion that the Department of Mysteries had asked for help with, but it looked like it would take another week. There was an herb he needed to get from the shop to see if it reacted to the belladonna, but it would have to wait a few days since he knew it would be closed for the holidays. As he came up the stairs, he saw the flicker of a fire. He stopped in front of the fireplace, frowning.

He'd thought both of them were working; they were, after all, some of the newest in their departments so of course they would get the holiday shifts.

"Why, why would you put that in there?" Draco yelled from the kitchen, but it didn't sound upset. It sounded playful, teasing.

"That's what the recipe called for!" Harry shouted back. "See?"

Draco started laughing. Severus, smiling now, walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, enjoying the sight. His lovers were baking cookies, it seemed, and it also smelled like one of them had put dinner together. 

"Odd," Draco muttered, looking at the recipe. "This isn't how I remember them."

Harry shrugged. "It was the easiest recipe I could find."

Draco huffed, making the few strands of hair that had escaped his braid fly up. "Well, if that's what it is... though if Severus hates them, I'm going to say it's all your fault."

"I'll blame both of you," Severus said. His lovers turned, smiling. He crossed the room to pick up the recipe. "Cinnamon snaps? With ginger? Draco is right; you should leave the ginger out."

Harry sighed. "Too late. It's in there."

Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure it'll be fine. A little ginger never hurt anyone."

Harry half smiled and added the rest of the ingredients to the recipe. Severus lifted the lid off the pot on the stove and took a deep breath. "Chicken noodle soup? On Christmas Eve?"

"Simple and light and comforting," Draco pointed out. "Easy to heat up, too, in case either of us get called in."

"Yes, why aren't you at work?" Severus kissed them both. "Not that I mind. I would think you'd have to be at the Ministry."

Harry pointed to a couple of small black boxes on the counter. "New invention the Department of Mysteries is trying out. It'll alert us if we get called."

Severus smiled. "And so you came home to make soup and cookies?"

"And bread," Draco added, pointing to a loaf of bread cooling on the counter. "Well, it was one of those take and bake deals, but we did heat it up."

Severus leaned against the counter as Harry began spooning dough onto a cookie sheet. "A quiet moment before tomorrow?"

Harry hunched his shoulders, but Draco nodded firmly. "I don't know about either of you, but tomorrow is going to be crazy. I, for one, would like to have some peace and quiet at some point before we have to go back to work after tomorrow."

"I'll make sure the coffee table is clear, shall I?" Severus asked.

Both of them smiled softly. He kissed them again and gathered a few things they'd need -- like napkins -- to set the coffee table. He added some spices to the fire, filling the house with the smell of warmth and contentment, and moved the sofa back so they had enough room. He hadn't expected this tonight or at all; with the Weasleys and Malfoys in one house tomorrow, Christmas was going to be chaotic. To know that both his lovers had been given the chance to come home tonight and then had planned for them to share the quiet... well, Severus would make sure to let them know how much he appreciated it.

Thoroughly.


End file.
